


No One Came

by myprettycabinet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Party, prompt: 1, rs24hrchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/pseuds/myprettycabinet
Summary: No one came to the birthday party, and so they drank all the drinks to drink their sorrows away. Also, no one came. ;Drs24hrchallenge prompt #1 "Morning After"





	No One Came

[](http://www.jamiedole.com)  
No One Came.


End file.
